silverspoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 9
is the ninth chapter of the Silver Spoon manga. Hachiken inadvertently gets himself into a situation where he would have to cook pizza for his classmates after discovering that there is a masonry oven in the high school. After extensive planning, he secures several ingredients for the pizzas except for one crucial item. Meanwhile, a figure from his middle school days comes to see him. __TOC__ Summary Sometime at night, Hachiken surfs through the school computers about the object that he'd seen earlier, later discovering that it is actually a masonry oven; interested, he then browses through food items that can be cooked from the aged device, such as pizza. Upon mentioning that pizza can be cooked, he soon learns from his classmates that a majority of them cannot simply order pizza due to living outside the urban territories. His classmates then begin rambling about their own experiences with pizza and rising desire to eat one soon, prompting Hachiken to state that cooking on themselves should be a fairly easy task. As a result, he is designated to cook pizza for them, taking all the blame if necessary. Though initially reluctant, he decides to cook some after hearing that Aki would like to have pizza. Hachiken goes through books of information on ingredients in the dormitories later on to see what he can use for making the pizza; after browsing through the catalogs, he becomes annoyed at the various techniques and special ingredients, making him wonder how much they will all cost. Fortunately, he learns from Nishikawa that he can request for ingredients already made at their high school; moreover, Nishikawa and Beppu agree to supply him with a handful of toppings and pizza sauce. Afterwards, Hachiken goes around the high school trying to get more ingredients for the pizza. He decides to see whether he can have flour and cheese ready for the pizza party. He speaks with Inada about the flour and Yoshino about the cheese; though he secures easy access to the flour, even bewildering himself with the amount that he can freely use, he learns that purchasing cheese would likely be difficult, as the high school does not sell such products. However, after some inspection, they find that there is a cheese processing room with no other processing room to let the cheese mature. Realizing that Nakajima is the supervisor of the Animal Husbandry Building, they later discover that he has been hoarding dozens of cheese wheels in a secret room, secretly under a hatch inside the building. After Yoshino blackmails him, they gain their cheese for the pizzas, using the Gouda instead of Mozzarella. Hachiken then starts looking into other ingredients needed for the pizza once he has secured the flour and cheese. While looking back at his magazine, Aki and Yoshino talk about how he has changed since arriving at Yezo, now participating in more club activities and even making pizza for all of their classmates. Aki states that he is a kind-hearted person and that others will always tend to crowd around someone like Hachiken. The following day, after class has ended, Hachiken realizes that he needs to check on the masonry oven before he should consider getting the rest of the ingredients. He quickly dashes from the classroom and returns to the masonry oven, discovering that Aki has already cleaned it up for him, not wanting him to cook on a dirty oven; hearing her words makes Hachiken cry from happiness. The two then inspect the masonry oven and find that is damaged on the back. Hachiken wonders whether it can be fixed. Following Aki's suggestion, they meet with Okawa from the Equestrian Club who states that he can fix the masonry oven if they have the plans for it, relieving Hachiken greatly. Afterwards, the need for firewood comes up and a fellow first-year agrees to supply Hachiken with the amount necessary. However, they all want to eat the pizza, stressing out Hachiken with the number of pizzas that he will need to make for all of them. Despite his worries, the masonry oven is soon fixed after all of their classmates help out and clean it up. Hachiken later falls asleep that night during study hour. Tokiwa comes to ask him for help in mathematics again, only to be told that he could get in trouble for it, though he and Hachiken's roommates reflect on the work that he is putting to make their pizza party a success. The three boys then become excited about the pizza. Afterwards, Tokiwa leaves, deciding that he could try studying on his own every now and then. When he leaves, Nishikawa and Beppu note that Hachiken still needs meat for his pizzas. Later, Hachiken's career counselor from middle school pays a visit to Yezo on a hot day. Characters In Order Of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Chapters